


Let Down Your Hair, Kitten

by Xing666



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Rapunzel Elements, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xing666/pseuds/Xing666
Summary: Rapunzel story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only going to be a oneshot. But I can not write oneshots so this a story with a least two chapters.

The Takabas were with child, but the witch, Sakazaki, wanted their child. He lied, cheated and stole to get what he wanted. The Takabas tried to hide the baby from him when he was born but he took their son in the dead of night. They told the king, but he ordered them imprisoned for trying to avoid their debts to Sakazaki, by hiding the child. The Takabas knew their son was lost to them and trapped with Sakazaki.

Sakazaki thought the boy was cute. The child needed to be keep from others, so he put him in a tower. Sakazaki seal the entrance with magic so only he would able to open it. He trapped the child at the top of the tower. Never let the boy cut his hair.

Sakazaki made the child believe he was his parent. That was easy he was the only one around. The only problem was that the boy never responded to anything other than the name his real parents gave him. So he gave in, and let that be his name.

* * *

 

15 Years later

Akihito sat in his window looking at the beautiful view he has seen as long he can remember. He started to sing. He knew his voice was terrible, because Sakazaki told him as much. He said Akihito's singing hurt his ears, and if he hears it again Akihito would also feel pain. But Akihito was not afraid, Sakazaki had left yesterday on a week long trip. So for the next five days he could sing as much as he wanted. But he stopped.

Akihito jumped off the window back in the tower. As much Akihito wanted to, he couldn't leave. The tower was the only place he had ever been known, and he knew the outside world was a lot worst. Sakazaki had said the rest of the world wasn't as kind as him. Akihito wanted to go the bottom of the tower, but if he went down there was no way hack up until Sakazaki got back. He tried it once, the beating he got that day hurt for a month, that was also when he learned that the rest of the world as cold and painful.

Akihito just finished doing all his chore, besides brush his hair, when it started to rain. Akihito rushed to his window and throw his sliver blond hair out the window. His hair was far too long to wash inside, so when it rained he put it outside to be washed. Once his hair was nice and wet, he would brush the dirt out. He started singing again as he waited for his hair to be soaked.

* * *

Prince Ryuichi Asami's hunting trip did not go as planned. Everything was fine until Asami and his men heard a beautiful song coming from deeper in the forest. They only hunted at the edge of it because it is believed to be cursed by a witch to go any deeper. But that beautiful song was so very sad. Not one of the men thought of the cursed when they went deeper to find the singer. Nor did they of the curse when the singing step abruptly. They wanted, no needed to know what made her stop.

A couple hours later Asami was without his men, and lost when it started raining. Asami wanted to find the singer, but there was no song to follow and he needed find his way back. Then the singing started again. This time Asami follow it to a tower in the heart of the forest. The rain had stopped at some point along the way. Asami walked around the tower to find an entrance but could not. The only opening was a window near the top, which was where the song was coming from. He called out to it, "Hello! Is someone up there?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may all thank Mr. Cunningham, my debate teacher, for letting me opt-out of the final, for this up dated.

Akihito had just finished brushing the dirt out of his hair, singing the whole time, when he heard, "Hello! Is someone up there?" Akihito didn't know what to do. Sakazaki said no one else was allowed, and that wasn't Sakazaki, the voice was far to smooth. But he had force the man to endear his singing, and he needed to apologize. If he didn't the man could punish him. But if he left down him there maybe he would go away, the only way up was by climbing his hair. No that's not the only way. What if he could get up the other way, the way he didn't know. There was a punishment if he make Sakazaki use it, wouldn't it be worse if he made someone else use it.

 He quickly throw down his hair to let the man up. The man hesitated for a moment, before climbing up. He was very gentle. He put more of his weight on the wall than Akihito's hair, or he is super light. Akihito was a few feet from the window when the man climbed in through it. Akihito the man the most handsome person he had ever seen. He wanted to talk to him, but thought better of it. He would wait for the man to speak.

* * *

Asami reach the window by climbing some softest hair he ever felt. He put most his weight on the wall. Climbing through the window he saw the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. The boy appeared to be waiting for him to do something. "Hello, Kitten." Because the boy looked like a scared kitten.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked.

"I heard your singing." The boy paled.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because it is painful to hear." The boy stated like it was obvious.

"Who told you such a lie? Your song was beautiful, just like you."

"I've never heard that word "beautiful" before. What does it mean?" The boy moved a little closer.

"It means lovely."

"I don't know that one either."

"Easy on the eyes, or the case of your song ears."

"I know that one. You are beautiful too. But your wrong about my singing. Sakazaki-san told me it was painful to hear, and that I shouldn't sing unless I want to feel pain as well." The boy explained.

Asami decided that this Sakazaki was going to be in a lot of pain when he caught him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone asking about Tangled, I was actually use the grimm story. I remember that one better. But I try to need some Tangled elements.


End file.
